Bryan Airlines Wiki
Information. Key People * Bryan Bunton (Nwa747); Founder & CEO of Bryan Airlines Group & Largest Shareholder. Bryan Airlines History Bryan Airlines was founded on December 8, 2001. The carrier's first base was Detroit Metro Airport (DTW). It started out as a small charter carrier, starting with a fleet of 20 Boeing 737-800. But as time marched on, Bryan Airlines developed into an award-winning airline. Bryan Airlines is headquartered in Detroit, Michigan. The CEO of the airline is Bryan Bunton (Wiki username: Nwa747), a friendly, outgoing, loving, & outspoken man. Bryan Airlines' Airbus aircraft are the Airbus A319-100, Airbus A319neo, Airbus A320-200, Airbus A320neo, Airbus A321-200, Airbus A321neo, & Airbus A321LR (From 2018), Airbus A330-200, Airbus A330-300, Airbus A330-900neo, Airbus A350-900, & Airbus A350-1000 (Flagship). On the other hand, Boeing aircraft operated by Bryan Airlines are the Boeing 757-200, Boeing 767-300ER, Boeing 787-8, Boeing 787-9, & Boeing 787-10. The Bryan Airlines CEO says "We couldn't do it without these aircraft types. That's why we have one of the most efficient aircraft fleets of any airline." Bryan Airlines also has a renewal policy in which they will replace a certain narrowbody aircraft if it hits an average age of 15 to 20 years. The Bryan Airlines CEO also said that "Widebody aircraft like the Airbus A350 & Airbus A330neo are expected to serve well into the mid-2040's, because they are more fuel-efficient, & less expensive to operate." Bryan Airlines' products include only: Bryan Airlines Business Class, Bryan Airlines Economy Plus, & Bryan Airlines Economy. Bryan Airlines is a leisure carrier since January 2018. From 2003-2017, Bryan Airlines was a low-cost carrier. But as more premium demand increased, Bryan Airlines became a leisure carrier. The premium class was phased out in favor of the economy plus. On January 22, 2018, Bryan Airlines sold their 30 Boeing 737-700, 110 Boeing 737-800, 35 Boeing 737-900ER, 30 Boeing 737 MAX 8, & 10 Boeing 737 MAX 9 to the Angrbirdsrio Airlines Group. This was not only part of a restructuring plan, but also due to the trade dispute with Boeing over the CSeries. Bombardier later won the trade dispute, which gave Bryan Airlines the ability to order an additional 180 CSeries aircraft (88 CS100 & 92 CS300). On March 11, 2018, BRYLIZ Airlines sold their remaining Boeing 757, 767, & 787 to ABR Airlines. Bryan Airlines & Liz Air Merger Main Article: BRYLIZ Airlines On February 28, 2017, Bryan Airlines announced that it was in talks of a merger with Liz Air in order to create BRYLIZ Airlines. The Bryan Airlines CEO stated that the merger was a last-ditch attempt to save both airlines (mainly Bryan Airlines) from any potential shutdown or bankruptcy. On March 7, 2018, the Bryan Airlines executive branch held a council meeting to discuss the effects of the merger. The new BRYLIZ Airlines would have a larger combined fleet & would fly more routes with more passengers. On March 9, 2018, the Bryan Airlines CEO confirmed that the merger will be completed by March 25, 2018. Bryan Airlines & Liz Air will now operate under the same IATA & ICAO codes. On March 11, 2018, the remaining 757-200, 767-300ER, 787-8, 787-9, & 787-10 were sold to Angrybirdsrio Airlines. BRYLIZ Airlines now has an all-Airbus fleet with the exception of the Bombardier CSeries. Codeshare Agreements (at time of merger with Liz Air) * Angrybirdsrio Airlines * Aer Lingus * Aeromexico * Air Monarch * Air New Zealand * Air Canada * Air China * Air France * Alaska Airlines * Alitalia * American Airines * Azul * Azores Airlines * Asiana Airlines * British Airways * Canadian Air Shuttle * China Airlines * China Eastern Airlines * China Southern Airlines * Delta Air Lines * Dev Airlines * Emirates * Etihad * EVA Air * Finnair * Hainan Airlines * Hawaiian Airlines * Iberia * Icelandair * Japan Airlines * Joon (Begins March 7, 2018) * KLM * Korean Air * LEVEL * Lufthansa * LOT Polish Airlines * Primera Air (Begins April 20, 2018) * Qatar Airways * Royal Jordanian * Singapore Airlines * Swoop (Begins March 7, 2018) * SWISS International Airlines * Saudi Arabian Airlines * TAP Air Portugal * Turkish Airlines * United Airlines * Vietnam Airlines * Virgin America * Virgin Atlantic * Virgin Australia * WestJet * WOW Air Business Model * Offering scheduled flights at an average price range from $650 to $960 round trip * Flying transatlantic flights from secondary airports (ex: Flint-Dublin or Newburgh-Paris) * Flying to underserved airports which don't have much airline connections (ex: Toledo or Saginaw) * Re-establishing flights that have been terminated in the past (ex: Detroit-London Gatwick) Livery Notable Statements * "Fly on our next-generation flagship Airbus A350-1000." ''06/01/2017 * ''"Goodbye Boeing 747-400, Hello Airbus A350-1000." ''06/23/2017 * ''"If anyone tries to stop us, we will stop at nothing to expand our rapidly-growing network." 09/06/2017 * "Fly on our brand-new 180-seat Airbus A321neo." 04/10/2017 * "Fly for $977 round trip from Denver & Seattle-Tacoma to London-Gatwick on our quiet, beautiful, comfortable Boeing 787-9." ''08/12/2017 * ''"Our Airbus A330-900neo will be a great experience for our customers from 2018. A better, quiet, comfortable, airspace cabin." ''09/25/2017 * ''"By 2021, we will have a predominantly Airbus fleet with some Boeing 787, & Bombardier CSeries aircraft." 01/24/2018 See Also * Berlin Airlines * Lincoln Airlines * Bryan Airlines Fleet * Bryan Airlines Fleet Database * Bryan Airlines Aircraft Route Network Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse